Humiliating Blues
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: Lei Fang never thought she'd think of 'you-know-who'... Especially throughout a song. Jann Lee X Leifang.


**Ahhhhh, I loved the Jann Lee X Lei Fang scene on the train. Even the universe wants them to be together! I swear, when DOA6 comes out, there better be more 'romance' between them. Thinking about it makes me feel psyched! Well, other than that, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. :)**

**Disclaimer - I clearly don't own anything related to DOA.**

**Humiliating Blues**

It was a constant habit for Lei Fang to carry her earphones around with her. But what annoyed her friends the most is how loud she would usually blast them. Sometimes it would be hard to concentrate or even talk without hearing the music. Many people feared that her ears would soon explode from the loud tumult.

"I saw Ei- I mean... Hayate toda- Lei Fang! Can you put the volume down, please?!" Hitomi shouted, suddenly blocking her ears.

Helena, who was keenly interested in Hitomi's story, also covered her ears due to the sudden loud noise. However, Lei Fang didn't seem to hear Hitomi's remark, as she was still nodding her head to the song. The three women were seated at a table inside Taylor's bar. Almost every participant who were competing in the Dead or Alive tournament had arrived.

All that aside, Hitomi proceeded to pull the earphones out of Lei Fang's ear, causing her to shriek with astonishment. Helena silently giggled, still showing her feminine manners.

"What the heck was that for?!" Lei Fang asked, now annoyed.

"That was for the constant interruption of your loud music." Hitomi answered.

"What loud music? You can barely hear it."

"Actually, we can..." Helena said.

"Whatever..."

"And it's always the same song. Is it your favourite, or something?" Hitomi asked.

"I guess..." Lei Fang answered.

Lei Fang's attention was distracted as soon as she felt a certain silhouette. Just by sensing it, she knew who it was. As he walked by the female competitors, Lei Fang couldn't help but turn her head over to his direction. She was still embarrassed by the 'incident' on the train. She knew that if he dared to look at her right now, she would probably blush as red as a cherry tomato. But more than that, Lei Fang wondered how 'he' felt about their moment on the train. Did he unknowingly blush? Did his heartbeat quicken? Did he wish that the moment would never end? These were all questions which she wanted to ask him.

"But you really have to stop playing your music so... loud..." Hitomi slowly finished her sentence as she realized her friend noticing the power-hungry fighter.

"Hey, Jann Lee!" Hitomi shouted from afar, hoping to make Lei Fang feel abashed.

And just as she thought, Hitomi turned out to be right. Lei Fang pierced her eyes at Hitomi, showing that she will get her comeuppance later on. Jann Lee looked over at the three females, giving an unemotional nod.

"You are so dead!" Lei Fang exclaimed, wanting to strangle her bubbly friend.

"It was clearly payback for the music." Hitomi replied.

"And why do you keep on eyeing Jann Lee?" Helena asked, sharing her suspicion.

Lei Fang almost choked by hearing Helena's question. She knew that she had to come clean and tell her friends the embarrassing truth. Not the train incident, but another one...

"Well..." Lei Fang started; "It involves Jann Lee."

"I knew it... Spill!" Hitomi demanded, banging her fist on the wooden table.

Lei Fang's heart-shaped face blushed a slight shade of pink as she saw that almost everyone in the room were now gazing at her.

"Well... I heard this song a few weeks ago, and it somehow makes me think of him every time I hear it..." Lei Fang explained quietly.

"That's cute-" Helena spoke.

"What's the name of the song?!" Hitomi interrupted, causing Helena to glare at her.

"I'm not saying..." Lei Fang said as she got up from her seat. She quietly walked away, placing her earphones near her ears once again. No matter how far she walked, Hitomi and Helena could still hear the muffled music.

Once Lei Fang had disappeared, Hitomi decided to continue her story.

"As I was saying... I saw Hayate today, and-"

"I bet I know which song it is." Helena interrupted.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, wanting to finish her story. But instead of arguing, she became interested.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Hitomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's obviously the one she's been blasting through her headphones. I mean, it's all she's been listening to for the past few weeks." Helena explained.

"Yes... Of course! But, what's the name of the song?"

"Eh... I guess we're going to have to figure it out." Helena said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

**. . .**

It didn't take long to find a laptop. All Hitomi had to do was ask Zack if she could borrow his. Everyone else she asked either said no, or they just didn't own a laptop at all. Hitomi and Helena were back at their table, looking up the internet for Lei Fang's specific song.

"Alright. Do you have any clue on what the song might be called?" Hitomi asked, tapping her fingers repeatedly on the mousepad.

"Um... No. But we could try and type down some of the lyrics." Helena suggested.

"Alright... How does it go again?"

"Um, I think it's... Hmm,hmmm... Hmm,hmm,hmm,hmm... hm, hm, hm, hm hm, hm... hm, hmm, hmm,hmm-" Helena hummed.

"The actual lyrics, Helena." Hitomi interrupted.

"Alright... Um... 'Touch me, the love is here. Like the rising of sun. It's here again'... Is that it?" Helena wondered.

"Yes, that's perfect! You, my friend, have a good memory!" Hitomi said happily, typing the lyrics in the search engine.

"Oh, I know I do... Anyway, what came up on the results?" Helena asked.

"Alright, let's see... There's only one song that has familiar lyrics..." Hitomi said, her eyes being glued to the translucent screen.

"What's the name?"

"Touch me, by... Laura Jane... Got it!" Hitomi shrieked happily.

"What do you say if we should play a little trick on Lei Fang?" Helena asked mischievously.

"Hmm... I'm listening" Hitomi smiled.

**. . .**

Once Lei Fang arrived back at the table, there were only three other people left. Those people considered of Jann Lee, Eliot, and an unfamiliar face. She wore baggy, street clothes. Hitomi and Helena sighed as they saw the sight of their friend. They had almost given up on hope.

Hitomi was secretly eyeing Jann Lee, hoping that he would walk past her table anytime soon. And as he did a few moments later, Hitomi pressed the play button on youtube, playing Lei Fang's 'favourite' song out loud for everyone to hear.

When Lei Fang recognized the song, her pale face turned into a crimson colour, barely seeing any usual skin colour. Jann Lee stopped on his tracks, looking at the three girls. Hitomi and Helena were giggling, both eyeing Lei Fang. She, on the other hand, was speechless. She swore that she was going to murder both Hitomi and Helena anytime soon. Lei Fang looked up to Jann Lee who didn't seem that much annoyed.

"It sounds like a crappy love song... Seems like you're into this kind of music." He said, proceeding to walk away afterwards.

"T-thanks..."

Somehow, Lei Fang took the remark as a compliment, since she had heard him say much worser things to other people before. But what seemed unbelievable to her was that he didn't seem at all. Maybe he didn't know that Hitomi was directing the song to him. Or maybe he didn't think twice about what happened on the train.

*Dammit!* She thought; *Why can't I be like that?!*

It wasn't like her to be embarrassed. It was a distraction. A weakness. And she knew perfectly that it was easy enough for him to defeat her once again if she were to keep this act up. She knew it was time to be brave and act on her emotions; whatever those intentions would be. But first of all, she had a little comeuppance to plan just for Hitomi and Helena.

**AN: Yes... The song from Lei Fang's Dead Or Alive 4 ending... Okay, so I sorta rushed this story just a little. I'm not sure if it was too long for some of you, and i'm sorry that I didn't really get to the point till the very end. I'm not very comftorable about how this story ended and I edited it several times. Oh well... Review on what you think. And PM me if you want me to write you a one-shot. Peace. :)**


End file.
